Guardian Angel
by 2121jump-street2121
Summary: Tom's mom has a new boyfriend who he doesn't trust
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Hope you like this story; it will be updated around 3 days. This is inspired from the episode, 'after school special' when Tom's mum has a new boyfriend Bob, who Tom doesn't like. Um well just changed the name to Rob! Tom thinks Rob is not quite right … I don't own anything except the character Rob. BTW ..I love 21 jump street – heh! = D**

**Chapter 1**

"I met someone" his mother, Margaret said with a nervous smile "last week when I was working" she said.

Tom was lost for words. He hoped she meant something else other than she found a man to replace his father who died seven years ago… He was shot on Valentine's Day in a café. He remembered clearly, standing there frozen still when he saw a police car draw up outside and his father wasn't there… He couldn't believe it. She called him to come all the way at her house after work just to tell him that. Did she think he would be happy? She was smiling, hoping he would be. How could she dare find another when her heart should always belong to his father? He believed after his death, he was watching him. What would he think watching his mother with another man?

"His name is Rob" Margaret said. _I don't care _Tom thought bitterly. Her smile faded "aren't you going to say something?" she asked.

That he was mad at her for being with another man? He couldn't say it "that's great…" he murmured.

Margaret frowned seeing he was lying from lack of enthusiasm in his words. "I still love your father you know" she said. Tom looked away _sure_… "But I can't be a widow forever" she said.

Tom turned back to her "yes you could" he said, believing his words.

She narrowed her eyes at him "no…I have to have someone to love" she said.

"Then why don't you make a best friend" Tom replied sarcastically.

Margaret regarded him, "I don't want to live alone anymore" she insisted.

"You think dad would be happy about this?" Tom scolded.

"He's not here, Tom" Margaret frowned.

"He's around, watching. He's not gone" Tom replied.

"That's what you believe" she muttered "but please, this is my decision" she said.

He felt his chest tighten for saying the next word…"ok" he said. Nothing was going to stop her is there?

Margaret smiled, pleased. "You can meet him now, he's in the living room" she said.

Tom's eyes went wide. He was in there all this time? He probably heard the conversation! Half of him wanted to meet him to see if he's right for his mum, the other he wanted to leave and never face him.

"Come on" she pushed, leading the way to the door. He walked over to the closed door and opened it. He saw a figure sitting in his father's chair. For some reason his heart started beating fast. With a man figure there sitting in his father's chair is like he came back… The figure stood up with no similar face to his fathers. He had a roundish face with deep wrinkles. He guessed he was close to fifty because of the grey bits in his hair. He was six foot tall, same as his father. A head taller than him making him feel small. But there was something about his dark blue eyes, they looked cold. Cold, un-trustable and menacing… he had seen many of those eyes before… he always knew what criminals eyes looked like…can't his mother see it too?

"Hey Tom" he said in a deep voice with a smirk.

"Hey…" Tom murmured.

"It's nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand for a handshake. Tom ignored it. Rob dropped his hand, spite clouded his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rob…" Margaret barged in. She was near them now, she looked at Rob sympathetically "He seems to think your replacing his father" she said. Tom frowned because she said that so openly.

Rob nodded "yeah I understand" he replied "I'm not so you can relax" he said to Tom and clamped his big hand on his shoulder.

Tom winced from the tightness of his hand gripping his shoulder "then you can get your hand off me" he demanded.

Rob laughed and took his hand away "great kid" he said to Margaret mockingly.

She smiled and looked away.

"I'm going home!" he said angrily. He was angry at _both_ of them.

"Want me to drive you there?" Rob said seriously.

"No, I have my own car" Tom said finally and spun away.

"Tom!" Margaret called out.

He ignored her. He was angry that she picked this guy. He hated him! He had this attitude he didn't like where it seemed he was constantly laughing at him. Don't forget how he seemed menacing too when he gripped his shoulder so hard with cold eyes. How could she pick him? If she thinks he's going to be close to Rob then think again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok…I hope the story will get better. Believe me, my English teacher doesn't like me! Haha. It will be absolutely beautiful if I had a review ;) heh**

**Chapter 2**

The Jump Street team, Tom, Doug, Judy, Harry and Fuller sat around a table eating pizzas for lunch in the chapel. It wasn't so often they did this because Fuller hated food to be in the chapel but today he was in a good mood and ordered the pizza's himself. He had got back together with his ex-wife Sheryl.

"It's been ten years…I can't believe it" Fuller said happily.

They exchanged glances; it weird seeing Fuller happy because it's rather rare.

"So um, could we have a day off?" Doug asked hopefully.

"That…no" Fuller replied "I'm still your strict captain" he grinned.

Doug miserably sank in his seat and grabbed another pizza.

"Is Kip happy about it?" Judy asked Fuller, concerning his son.

"Very…" Fuller smiled "he wanted us back together for years. We are now a family again" he said warmly.

"That's nice. Families are real important, your foundation" Harry said.

Tom looked away not wanting to hear this conversation. He didn't want Rob to make them family…

"What's wrong? You hadn't said a word all day" Doug said with a mouthful of pizza.

He realized he had said to him. He saw all of the team member's pairs of eyes on him curiously. "I'm happy for you Fuller" he mumbled to make of his silence.

"Then what's wrong?" Fuller asked him.

Tom chucked his uneaten pizza on the table "just…my mum had found a boyfriend" he said.

"Hey, that's great!" Judy said but enthusiasm was cut short when it didn't look as though it's not a happy thing by Tom's expression.

"I don't like him and I don't want them to get married or anything" he mumbled.

"Hey…I'm sure your father must still be in her heart. She can't be alone for the rest of her life" Doug said.

"But it's not right…he's not right" Tom replied. Remembering the coldness in his eyes…

"Proper? Hanson wants proper for his mother? You got to get with the time-zone, man" Doug laughed.

Tom kicked him hard.

"Ow! Jeez!" Doug reacted, rubbing the pain where Tom kicked him.

"Just…forget it" he told them and left his chair and walked off somewhere.

"Poor guy, he really loves his father" Judy said. She was sad for him because she hadn't seen him so emotional in a long time.

"I think he should give him a chance though. His mother must be happy now" Harry said. Fuller nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Doug why don't you go see him?" Judy asked.

"What Tom, after he kicked me?" Doug replied with wide eyes.

"You deserved it, go see him" Judy said.

Doug sighed "well ok. Don't be surprised if you see me with a black eye later" he said. He walked over to Tom who was sitting at his desk looking deep in thought. "Hey…" Doug greeted.

"You don't understand…" Tom mumbled.

"Come on, try me" Doug replied.

..."I think…I know in his eyes I see a criminal. They are cold just like the others I busted" Tom said.

Doug stifled a laugh "are you an eye expert?" he asked.

"Seriously Doug, do you have to make a joke out of everything?" Tom said angrily.

"No…" Doug replied defensively "what I think is your hoping he is so your mother won't fall in love with him" he said.

"But I see it, with my own eyes he's not right" Tom replied.

Doug sat down on his desk thinking it will be a very long conversation "you're a cop so your mind must play tricks on you" he said.

"I know who is and not a bad person. Have I ever been wrong?" Tom replied.

"Mmmm once or twice" Doug replied "you can't just say he is when there's no evidence. You can't just judge a person by the way they look" he said.

"Evidence…I must check his file!" Tom lit up.

"No! Don't do crazy things again like breaking into a file cabinet in headquarters!" Doug pleaded.

"Well I got to know! What if she's with a serial killer?" Tom said.

"Oh god Tom, you're jumping to all the wrong conclusions. He's not a serial killer!" Doug replied.

"How do you know that?" Tom challenged "maybe Fuller might know…" he wondered.

"Well let me just say, I'm not going to be in on this even if I'm your best friend" Doug replied holding up his hands.

"Fine…" Tom sighed "I need to know his surname…all I know is Rob. Perhaps I go see them later" he said.

"Have I ever told you you're crazy?" Doug asked.

**So…in a review do you agree with Doug that Tom is crazy? hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Jump Street lovers! :D sorry for the late update but I had internet problems :/ hope you like the next chapt-**

**Chapter 3**

He phoned to meet them at a café in the afternoon. His mother was surprised and pleased he was trying to accept it. Well he wasn't, he planned to find out his surname somehow. How dare Doug for saying he's crazy! He believes he's right and will be right. Just wait and see…

He saw in the window outside a café was his mother and Rob sitting next to each other kissing. It made him sick but he willed himself to go in, clenching his fists. When he was close to them they didn't notice him, still kissing. He cleared his throat. They quickly pulled away.

"Oh! You caught us" Margaret flushed "guess that was easy to do" she giggled.

Rob smiled at her and then looked straight in Tom's eyes. Tom looked away pulling a face. He shouldn't be here!

"Sit down then" Rob said.

Tom took in a breath and sat down watching them kiss some more in front of him. He never minded when she was kissing his father, they did it often but now with another man it just made him sick. He looked up wondering if his father's watching and could strike Rob down like god. He smiled at the thought but when he returned his gaze to them his smile faded. "It's about time to order a drink and some waffles don't you think?" he said. They pulled away and laughed. He felt humiliated when they laughed even if it's not towards him.

"Hey waiter, ready to order" Rob called out.

A middle-aged woman with short hair and waitress uniform came over with a notepad and pen in her hands. "Would what you like?" she asked miserably. They ordered three coffees and chocolate brownies. He was kidding about the waffles.

"How's work?" Margaret asked Tom.

"Good…" he replied. He hoped she hadn't told Rob he was a cop. He'll ask he later when Rob isn't around, if he ever.

"We have some news" Margaret said seriously. She looked at Rob and looked back to Tom "we have decided to live together" she said.

Tom quickly closed his mouth when it had opened in shock. He sat back in his seat trying to take it in. Can it get any worse? "When?" he asked faintly.

"Very soon" Margaret replied.

Tom nodded slowly. This was going too fast… how long have they met? A week…

"Have you…a problem with that Tom?" Rob asked.

Tom scratched the back of his neck "um no, no…" he replied feeling the words 'nooooooooo' at the thought. He was feeling hopeless. Rob was smirking at him. He was sick of him doing that. It was like he knew what he was doing to him like doing this intentionally.

The waitress came over with a tray of their coffees and brownies and placed in on the table.

"Well excuse me, I'm just gonna go to the toilet" Rob excused giving Margaret a quick kiss before leaving.

When Tom saw he was clear out of sight, he rested his eyes on Rob's black long coat. He leaned over the table and brought the coat gently on the table and checked the pockets ignoring what his mum thought.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

He scrambled his hands in his pocket found some tissues, keys and his wallet.

"Leave his things alone!" Margaret scolded.

"I put it back" Tom replied and looked in his wallet. 'Rob Walker' he read on his credit card. A smile played on his lips. He got him now.

Margaret snatched back his wallet out of Tom's hands. "Why don't you grow up?" she snapped.

"I'm a cop, I got to check him out" Tom admitted.

"I want you to stop embarrassing me in front of him. You are being unfair" Margaret said.

Tom laughed. She was the one who's being unfair. He took back the wallet from her and searched inside to find to find a crumpled photo of a young boy looking about twelve years old. "Ha, look at this. Know him?" Tom said showing the photo.

"What's the big deal? And no, I don't know him" Margaret replied.

"What do you think you're doing?" a deep voice asked. He saw Rob standing there looking surprised.

He wasn't going to freak out, he wasn't scared of him "just checking you're not a serial killer" he said openly.

Rob laughed "you're a funny kid" he said and ruffled his hair.

Tom frowned and flattened his hair back down. He hated when people do that and he hated when people call him a kid. "So who's this boy?" Tom asked showing the photo.

"My nephew" Rob replied taking the photo to look at it.

"I'm sorry about this…" Margaret apologised to him.

"It's ok" Rob smiled and put the photo back in his wallet "I just hope you won't be searching through my stuff throughout our relationship" he joked with a bit of seriousness.

"Don't worry" Tom murmured.

Rob looked uneasy for a second and sat down. He took back his things away from Tom's reach. "How old are you?" he asked.

Tom ignored his question eating a brownie.

"Tom, answer the question" Margaret scolded.

"Twenty-two" Tom replied flatly "why?" he asked.

"Oh just wanted to know. If I'm going to know your mother very well then I should know about you too. Perhaps we could spend time together to make this ok. Then it might change your attitude towards me. Ok?" Rob said. Maybe it would be good to spend time with Rob, and then he can find out more about him to see if there is something he had done …


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I inserted the next chapter too because my writings too short. **

**Chapter 4**

The next day Tom came to work and knew the first thing he was going to do – check Rob's file. He knocked on Fuller's door and entered his office not waiting for his words 'come in'.

Fuller sat shuffling some papers and looked up as he came in "what you want?" he asked.

Tom sat in the chair in front of Fuller and leaned over "could I check a file on Rob Walker?" Tom asked.

"Is he part of a case?" Fuller asked sarcastically, he knew Tom wasn't on a case at all.

"No…can I just know?" Tom asked impatiently.

Fuller's expression turned serious "he's your mum's boyfriend isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes" Tom replied in a low voice.

"Doug told me what you thought, that you think he's a criminal" Fuller said.

Tom was surprised Doug grassed on him but then again it wasn't a secret. "Yes, I do believe that" Tom replied to Fuller's question.

"And I would have to agree with Doug, that you're crazy. You never quit being a cop. Your mind plays tricks on you because you really don't want him in your life. Would you say I'm correct?" Fuller asked.

"Nope" Tom replied.

"Well your certainly can't check someone's file when not part of a case" Fuller said.

Tom sank in his seat disappointed "then what can I do?" he asked. "Accept it and if anything, any evidence or criminal act then you have reason to come into my office" Fuller said.

"Could _you_ check his file?" Tom asked hopefully.

Fuller frustratedly rubbed his face "I can tell you to leave you know" he said as a threat.

"Then I come back, keep asking. You know I can never leave things alone" Tom said smartly.

Fuller shook his head "I don't know how you do it… Ok I check his file. Now go!" he said.

Tom smiled, pleased with himself and left. He was pretty good winding some people around his finger. They hated it, especially Fuller. He loved it. -

He met up with Doug after he left the office, his smile stuck on his face like a wooden dummy. It seemed to freak Doug out "uh…why are you smiling like that?" he asked.

"Guess" Tom grinned.

"You got to Rob's file haven't you?" Doug guessed.

"Well, not yet but I will" Tom replied hopefully.

"Fuller agreed to it?" Doug asked.

Tom finally stopped smiling "yeah he did" he replied.

"Man, he has changed since being back with his wife. Shame he didn't say yes to the day off though" Doug said.

Tom nodded "hey, you told Fuller I was crazy" he complained.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with being crazy" Doug said gently putting his arm around Tom's shoulders as a joke.

Tom pushed Doug's heavy arm away "well then when I find out he is a criminal then that will prove I'm not" he said.

"Want to bet?" Doug challenged.

"Thirty dollars" Tom said "that will be all mine" he added.

"Whatever Tom, anyway what kind of criminal do you think he is?" Doug asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a drug dealer or murderer" Tom said thoughtfully.

"You _are_ crazy" Doug laughed.

"Hey, you're not meant to call me that till the bets over!" Tom exclaimed "though let me tell you Doug, I KNOW I'm right" he said seriously.

"Just remember the bet" Doug winked.

**Chapter 5**

Three days gone pass until Fuller received the file. He hadn't seen his mother and Rob since then, too excited about the file! He rushed into Fuller's office without knocking to find out any information "what does it say?" he asked excitedly.

Fuller glared at him stopping a phone call "why didn't you knock?" he asked moodily. "Because –""and shut the door" Fuller interrupted.

Tom shut the door "what does the file say?" he asked again.

"Sit down" Fuller ordered.

"No thanks, what does the file say?" he repeated.

"You were wrong Tom" Fuller breathed out.

Tom shook his head hoping it was just his imagination "what?" he asked.

"There are no criminal records on him" Fuller said clearly.

Tom felt himself sink in disappointment and he almost felt upset. He never imagined Fuller would be saying he's wrong. Previous days he was imagining him saying he has a criminal record then his mother will leave Rob because of it. "Are you sure? Can I see the file?" Tom asked hopefully, his voice weak from disappointment.

"I'm sure and there's nothing unusual. You can't see the file because I sent it back" Fuller replied.

"You're wrong!" Tom insisted, feeling the words buzz in his body, wanting to believe those words that were hard to.

"I'm sorry" Fuller said softly.

Tom backed away and left the office feeling angry and upset.

He ran into Doug who seemed to have been outside listening "whoa, hey!" Doug said stumbling back in surprise. He stopped Tom from walking away from him "what happened, were you wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Tom said distantly pushing Doug away.

"His record is fine isn't it? Can I have my thirty dollars?" Doug asked hopefully.

"No!" Tom replied and went past him to his desk. He leaned his palms onto it, bowing his head taking in breaths to calm himself down. He didn't want Rob to be in his life. He was afraid they might get married…and then he'll be his stepfather. Life wasn't fair. _But_…Maybe, the file doesn't have everything? Maybe he's never been busted maybe …there is something he's done? Tom lit up. He would have to spend more time with him to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soon be the end of my story .. hope you're not glad for that :P **

**Chapter 6**

He called to go bowling with them tonight. Bowling was one of his favourite past times and used to be in a league till he was banned because of Doug. He bowled two balls at the same time wrecking the game and just as he took the next ball off Doug the boss thought _he_ was wrecking the game. Now the boss watches him with a close eye… after work around five pm he drove to the bowling alley and saw Rob waiting outside. Where was his mother? He parked his car in the parking lot and walked over to Rob "where's Margaret?" he asked immediately.

"She's at home. She thought it would be good if it was just us two" Rob said.

"Oh" Tom replied.

They walked in the bowling alley not speaking any more words. Tom saw the boss checking around and rested his eyes on Tom and a scowl appeared on his face. Tom looked away embarrassed. They went to the desk and paid for two games and were given those ugly bowling shoes.

"Want a beer?" Rob asked.

"Yeah sure" Tom replied. He asked for beers and they began the game. Tom saw Rob was watching him carefully, a smile playing on his lips which made him feel uneasy. It was like he knew something…or he was happy about doing a bad thing. He has to call his mum to make sure she really is ok… his worry made his go at bowling bad. He only knocked down two skittles. It was rare he done so badly.

Rob laughed "nice move" he said.

"Thanks" Tom replied sarcastically and sat down on the hard chair miserably. Rob got a strike. Tom got three skittles. Rob got a strike again. Tom felt angrier by the minute. He thought maybe he crap because he was worrying about his Margaret. "I'm just going to the toilet" he excused and walked near the entrance to the phone on the wall. He punched in his mum's number and waited

… "Hello?" was her voice calm.

"Mum, it's me Tom. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Of course I am" she replied "are you with Rob?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check on you" he said relieved.

"And I wanted to check on you" said a voice behind him. It was Rob, not looking very happy "who is that?" he asked.

"Margaret" Tom replied.

Rob snatched the phone off him as if to check "hello, who's this?" he asked. Rob looked relieved from the answer that it was her. "Yeah, he's behaving" Rob muttered, giving Tom the eye. "Love you hon, bye" he said and hung up. "Why didn't you just tell me you were phoning your mum instead of lying about going to the toilet?" Rob asked darkly.

Tom shrugged "I just decided to" he lied. Rob nodded slowly. They returned to the game. Rob continued doing well and Tom continued doing bad. He guessed it was just Rob that was affecting his game now, for watching him closely.

"Thought cops would have good reflexes" Rob laughed.

Tom's blood turned cold "how did you know I'm a cop?" he asked.

"Your mum told me" he replied quickly.

He didn't think his mum would tell him that… He didn't want this to be talked about to publicly. He was meant to be an undercover cop and he wasn't meant to know. "I think I should go home now" Tom said desperately.

"We haven't finished the game" Rob said coldly.

"Forget it, I'm going home" Tom replied sharply. He took off his bowling shoes and put on his four year old trainers. He looked up and saw Rob glaring at him. "The only reason I wanted to come is so I can check your good enough for my mum. I don't want you to ever hurt her. If you do, I blow your brains out" Tom snarled.

Rob looked at him up and down "what words you choose for a cute, short, youthful looking kid" he mocked.

Tom locked in cursed words that wanted to tumble out his mouth and turned away to leave. He pushed pass noisy crowds of people that were near the desk to get out of the entrance. Outside, the sky was navy blue and the howling wind blew hard. He saw his mustang sitting in the parking lot. He would be glad to get out of here.

Suddenly someone leaped on him and a strong arm held him still over his chest making him gasp in surprise and fight. The strong arm over his chest made it hard for him to breathe.

"Keep still…" a harsh voice whispered dangerously in his ear and something cold and hard poked behind his head.

His heart hammered against his chest hard believing it's a gun. He was going to die…

"Walk" the man whispered coldly.

Tom walked shakily where he was brought to, to the back of the bowling alley where no one was around. He wanted to scream and struggle out of this but because there was a gun, the man could be tempted to pull the trigger. "Who are you?" Tom whispered in fear.

"Rob…" he laughed.

He knew it…He knew it!

"What are you doing?" Tom asked, finding his normal voice back.

"Shut up!" Rob shouted and removed his arm from his chest and pushed him to the wall, hands still on him. Tom winced when the side of his face connected to the wall. He was sure it will bruise but it didn't matter. All he hoped is that he will come out of this alive. The gun was still pointed behind his head…

"Remember Jack Walker?" Rob asked.

Tom couldn't recall the name, only that Jack has the same surname is Rob. "I don't think so" Tom replied.

"He is my son who you busted a year ago. No one touches my son…" he growled.

Tom suddenly felt angry fitting in all the pieces together. He was angry that he must have got to his mum to get to him! "You son of a bitch!" Tom screamed, not caring about the gun behind his head. He back kicked his legs to hit at Rob, totally losing it.

Rob angrily grabbed Tom's hair and slammed his head in the wall again but this time connected straight to his forehead. He cried out in blistering pain. Stars appeared before his eyes. He sank heavily to the ground, knees buckling. Rob knelt down holding up Tom's limp head up and pointed the gun in his ear.

"I spent around a year trying to get to you, to plan this. You wrecked my son's life. Now he has drug dealing printed in his file and he's not accepted to go back to school. Screw you Hanson. Stupid undercover cop… you don't think what it's like for a person is it? You don't know what fucking jail is like!" he spat.

Tom was still dizzy and could barely keep his eyes open. He could still hear Rob talking but rather faintly. He felt the rough ground beneath him, the cool feel of the gun at his left ear and the strong hand that was keeping his head up. Dizziness stopped him from thinking straight and he felt this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach he wanted to go away.

…"When I was at a restaurant one day, I saw this waitress had a name tag on, Margaret _Hanson. _I remembered your name and I knew she would be your relation. How smart am I? And you didn't even know straightaway. Idiot cop" Rob sneered.

"You're the one who's stupid!" Tom slurred dizzily.

"Right, that's it!" Rob yelled, loading the gun. Tom's eyes went wide and he turned numb. He couldn't breathe! He was going to die…


	6. Chapter 6

"Drop your gun!" a loud voice ordered. Tom felt himself sinking when he was let go. Was he dead already and couldn't feel the pain? No, he didn't hear a gunshot. He connected to the ground on his side. He saw with blurred eyes there were four figures. Four? One was coming close to him like shadowed ghost. He released a small sound of fear. A warm hand rested on his bruised cheek "it's the police. Your safe now" a man said. Tom looked up to see the man was a cop because of the uniform, he saw. He sighed in relief. Close call… is it really over? He pushed his hand against the concrete ground to push himself up. The policeman helped him up the rest of the way and steadied him to lean with his back and head against the wall. "Thanks…" Tom thanked, trying to stay awake as blackness was trying to overcome him. Oh jeez his head hurt like hell like fire waves crashing against his skull. "Ambulance is called. You will be just fine" the policeman said. "My…my head was bashed that's all" Tom said faintly. "That's all? It must hurt bad. Looks like it does" the policeman commented seeing of the bump on the forehead, expression painful and body rigid. Tom couldn't have his eyes open anymore because his vision kept jolting, ready to faint. He hoped closing his eyes it will help.

The next were nothing but a blur. He remembered being helped into a blaring flashing ambulance and helped onto a bed. He hated doctors. He just wanted to go home. He thought he may have said it aloud. He couldn't remember. Or remember the rest.

…

He groggily woke up with a blur that he didn't want to face again. Then it cleared and he saw a strange white room he wasn't familiar with. He saw some machines and other beds. He knew what it definitely was, a hospital. Images played before his eyes. Bowling with Rob, a gun pointed at the back of his head then the police. He quickly sat up but then his head throbbed in pain. He shut his eyes tight. Urgh that was stupid. He opened his eyes again and touched his forehead feeling a bandage over it. It felt like having one of those McQuaid brother's bandanas. He looked down and saw he was in a nightgown. In a dress! He also had a white band tied around his wrist with his name. He picked up at a shuffling sound and saw in the direction was a thirty something nurse with uniform. She smiled and walked over to him "oh, you're awake" she said "how are you feeling?" she asked. "My head hurts" Tom replied. "I get you some Paracetamol. There is no serious damage to your head at all luckily" she said. Tom nodded which caused piercing pain. He screwed up his face. It's better off not move his head at all! The nurse adjusted the bed so the head leaned to an angle and shuffled the pillows so he can sit up but as well rest his head. "Thank you" Tom thanked getting comfortable. She smiled and went off to get the medicine. The covers were warm making him sleepy again but he didn't want to go sleep again. He must have had enough. He couldn't believe the event that happened…It was like a nightmare. He was close to getting killed! He must be lucky… or must have been a guardian angel. He looked up at the white ceiling "I know it was you dad, thank you" he smiled warmly, eyes twinkling. There had been many close calls of serious danger in the past but he always came out safe in all the right times. He knew for definite it was his father helping him. He had a flashback of when Rob was going to pull the trigger… a click sound made him jump in fright. It was only the click of a door. He saw Doug, Judy, Fuller and Harry come in! He sat up ignoring the pain in his head "hey guys!" he called out happily. They rushed over to him giving him a hug. It was embarrassing to say but he almost cried! It seemed like ages when they last saw them when it was only just yesterday he had. Maybe he was happy he was still alive? Judy pecked him a kiss on his cheek making him flush then Doug jokingly gave him a kiss on the other cheek too. Tom didn't mind though, he was happy! "We were here earlier. We had just got lunch" Harry said. "You didn't get me anything?" Tom asked childishly showing puppy dog eyes. "Kit Kat!" Doug said waving a bar and gave it to his friend. Tom smiled and undid the wrapper. "Is my mum here?" he asked before he took a bite of the chocolate. "Yeah she is. Bless her, she's scared to come in thinking you'll be angry with her since, you know" Judy said. "I'm not mad at her" Tom said surprised. It wasn't her fault after all. It was Rob who he was most angry with. Doug sat on the bed "I'm sorry I didn't believe you" he said guiltily "me too" Fuller chimed in "I should have looked in the file further" he said. "It's ok, I won the bet" Tom grinned. "What bet?" Fuller asked confused. "Doug's bet" Tom replied. Doug groaned "I hoped the bang of your head will make you forget that!" he joked "I'll give you the money later" he promised. Tom smiled and took a bite of his chocolate. "Could you call in Margaret?" Tom asked them, mouth full of chocolate. "I'll do it" Judy offered. "How do I look?" Tom said worriedly. He hoped he didn't look bad and it would make his mum upset. Harry passed a shiny metal tray for a mirror. He saw a big bruise on his face and a ugly bandage over his forehead. He tried flattening his hair over it. The nurse came in and gave him the paracetemol with a glass of water. He gulped two down hoping the pain will disappear soon. "Is Rob away in prison?" Tom asked Fuller. "Yes, probably around a year. Don't worry, he won't be getting near you again" Fuller replied. He saw his mother come in looking uneasy, her eyes red, tearful. Judy was next to her telling her it's ok. Tom smiled at her reassuringly. His mum saw this and smiled back then rushed to him giving him a tight hug. "I'm sorry baby!" she cried and kissed his cheek and gently on his bandaged forehead. "I'm so stupid…I should have known" she sniffed. "It's ok mum, really" Tom replied. She stroked his bruised cheek and her eyes formed with tears "I wish I could kill him for what he did…" she said bitterly. "Me too…I really hate that he played with your head, pretending to love you…" Tom agreed. "It was a close call… cops were called by someone who saw Rob with a gun, came just in time before he was going to pull the trigger on him" Fuller explained. "That's real lucky…" Harry muttered eyes wide. They nodded in agreement. "No, not lucky… my father saved me" Tom said with a smile.

**Theeeee end!**

**In a review tell me what you think if it's rubbish good or rubbish (haha)**


End file.
